Devices of this type are very widespread, for example in the form of coffee machines. The disadvantage of these coffee machines and similar devices of the type mentioned at the beginning is that the preparation of the drinks is very complicated as water or another liquid and an infusion or concentrate must be introduced into the device separately and in portions. These devices have the further disadvantage that they have many components which need to be cleaned. Lastly, these devices are unsuitable for use in cars, aeroplanes etc. as they take up a lot a room and the liquid may splash out when the vehicle moves. In addition, when in travel there is often no available source for suitable liquids, mostly water.